nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Crown Prince Soren of Arendaal
Crown Prince Soren of Arendaal (b. 1984) is the eldest child and only son of King Edvard V of Arendaal and Laura of Franken. He is the current Heir Apparent to the Crown of Arendaal, and as such is one of the most eligible bachelors in Europe. As the Aren Crown Prince, he also bears the title of Prince of Fjordholm (all Aren princes since Prince Lief in 1347 have been titled thus). Soren enjoys great popularity, not least because he is a a stereo-typically "perfect" prince. Six feet tall and nearly as broad across the shoulders, he remains honest, good-natured, and honourable despite politics' best efforts. He rapidly and seemingly effortlessly comes to know everyone he meets by name. Although he himself does not realise it, his inherent "nobility" is such that people of all classes can't help wanting to behave well in his presence. All this make him almost impossible to dislike, a fact which greatly annoys his sister Princess Sophia. Soren tends to be viewed as simple, which in a sense he is, but he is by no means stupid. In fact, he has a mind like a freight train, but finds it very difficult to deal with unexpected information, and generally ignores it until it goes away or becomes someone else's problem. He is in fact, probably just Europe's most "linear thinker". For instance, if he were conducting a murder investigation, he would interview Death. His father believes him to be both literal and practical almost to the point of insanity. The Crown Prince has recently completed a year-long tour of duty serving in the Vangarian Guard in the Talemantine Empire, following a tradition dating back to the Middle Ages of Aren nobility serving as commanding officers in this elite force. Media speculation has since been rife that the Prince intends to marry, although he has made no official comment on the subject. Royal Family Crown Prince Soren's eight siblings are: * Katarina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar (b. 1985) - Consort of King Armand Philippe of Montelimar * Princess Sophia of Arendaal (b. 1986) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Norse Lorraine * Princess Iselin of Arendaal (b. 1987) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Svealand * Princess Kristianna of Arendaal (b. 1988) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Norse Burgundy * Princess Svea of Arendaal (b. 1989) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Champagne * Princess Evelina of Arendaal (b. 1990) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Svalberg * Princess Isabelle of Arendaal (b. 1991) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Götland * Princess Adeliza of Arendaal (b. 1992) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Bleåkinge Aunts and Uncles * Princess Lena of Arendaal, Archduchess of Wiese - paternal aunt (King Edvard V's sister). Grand Duchess of Haakonsberg. Consort of Archduke Franz of Wiese *Rikissa/Rukayyah of Arendaal, Sultana of Hajr (b. 1960) - paternal aunt (King Edvard V's sister). Consort of Sultan Huseyn of Hajr * Varik, Prince of Arendaal - paternal uncle (King Edvard V's brother). Grand Duke of Uberwald (d. 2003) * King Alfred IV of Franken - maternal uncle (Queen Laura's brother) * King Albrecht IV of Eiffelland – paternal uncle (father's first cousin) * Georgiana, Queen of Great Engellex – paternal aunt (father's first cousin) * Prince Cecilio of the Talemantine Empire – paternal uncle (father's first cousin) * Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire * Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland * Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Edward II of Great Engellex *Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - great-aunt. Consort of King Owain IV of Cambria * Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II of Wiese - great-grand uncle Cousins * Archduchess Eleonore of Saxony - first cousin (paternal, Archduchess Lena's daughter) * Crown Prince Jakob of Franken - first cousin (maternal, King Alfred IV's son) * Prince Nikolaus von Franken - first cousin (maternal, King Alfred IV's son) * Elisa of Arendaal, Princess of the Talemantrine Empire - second cousin * Franziska Isabel von Wolfsburg - first cousin's wife (Prince Jakob's wife) * Kristianna von Lundmark - first cousin's wife (Prince Nikolaus' wife), 4th cousin once removed * Charlotte, Queen of Great Engellex - second cousin Other Royal Relations * Jean Edvard Philippe de Brissac - nephew (Katarina's son) * King Armand Philippe of Montelimar - brother-in-law (husband of his sister Katarina) * Archduke Franz of Wiese - uncle by marriage (Archduchess Lena's husband) * Sultan Huseyn of Hajr - uncle by marriage (Sultana Rikissa's husband) * Roderick IV of Anglyn - great-uncle (grandfather's first cousin) * Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire - great-uncle by marriage * King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland - great-uncle by marriage Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Edvard V of Arendaal |3= Princess Laura of Franken |4= King Sven V of Arendaal |5= Agneta of Suionia |6= King Jakob V of Franken |7= Helena Dragovic of Serbovia |8= Queen Freya I of Arendaal |9= Prince Jean of Montelimar |10= King of Suionia |11= Queen of Suionia |12= King Sebastian VI of Franken |13= Queen of Franken |14= Emperor of Serbovia |15= Empress of Serbovia |16= King Niklaas IV of Arendaal |17= Princess Karolina of Franken |18= King Henri XI of Montelimar |19= Queen of Montelimar |20= King of Suionia |21= Queen of Suionia |22= x |23= x |24= King Alfred III of Franken |25= Queen of Franken |26= x |27= x |28= Emperor of Serbovia |29= Empress of Serbovia |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *Knýtling *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category:Arendaal Category:Historical Royals of Arendaal Category:Individuals